Sorry
by My 17 Babies
Summary: Ketika cinta pergi tanpa bisa kita cegah. Ketika berkhianat harus dilakukan demi nama cinta. Ketika rasa ingin memiliki menimbulkan perasaan bersalah. Ketika cinta tak harus memiliki. Jisoo / Joshua x Junghan, Jisoo / Joshua x Hansol / Vernon, Seungcheol / S. Coups x Junghan. JiHan JungCheol SeungHan JungCheol JiSol. Seventeen


Title : Because of you

Rate : T

Main cast : Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Yoon Junghan

Choi Seungcheol / S. Coups

Choi (Chwe) Hansol / Choi (Chwe) Vernon

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Summary : Ketika cinta pergi tanpa bisa kita cegah. Ketika berkhianat harus dilakukan demi nama cinta. Ketika rasa ingin memiliki menimbulkan perasaan bersalah. Ketika cinta tak harus memiliki. Jisoo/Joshua x Junghan, Jisoo/Joshua x Hansol/Vernon, Seungcheol/S. Coups x Junghan. Seventeen

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanvid, 17TV, 17 project debut, special Busan, beberapa fancam, dan pics dari para fansite

.

Italic : Flashback

Italic & Bold : Lirik lagu

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jisoo/Joshua

Jisoo. Atau ia biasa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Joshua Hong. Ia adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki senyum menawan. Senyum yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasakan kehangatan. Si lelaki dengan senyum menawan itu kini tengah duduk manis di atas kursi sembari memangku gitar kesayangannya. Ia mengenakan baju rajut berwarna putih yang warnanya hampir menyerupai warna kulitnya. Matanya yang berhiaskan kantong mata ini menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Menatap para penggemarnya yang sedari tadi sibuk meneriakkan namanya serta nama saudara-saudaranya. Ia memberikan senyum teduhnya kepada semua penggemar. Lalu matanya kini menilik ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang sama-sama berada di vocal unit.

Jisoo tak sendiri di atas panggung megah itu. Ada Junghan dan Jihoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Woozi yang juga sedang duduk manis dengan mic berada digenggaman mereka. Serta ada Seungkwan yang berdiri di sebelah Woozi dan ada Seokmin atau yang dikenal dengan nama DK (Dokyum) yang berdiri di sebelah Jisoo. Satu per satu memberikan senyuman kepada Jisoo yang diartikan oleh Jisoo sebagai tanda semangat. Jisoo pun memberikan senyum balasan juga untuk mereka. Hingga mata bening Jisoo terpusat pada lelaki cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat terang.

Lelaki cantik pusat perhatian Jisoo tersebut sedari tadi hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya, membuat Jisoo tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh rambut panjangnya. Jisoo segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Junghan-lelaki cantik tadi-. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat marah kepadanya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri olehnya, semarah apa pun dia pada Junghan, Junghan merupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dan mungkin orang yang akan selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

Kini Jisoo mulai memfokuskan diri pada gitarnya. Tangan lentiknya mulai menari di atas senar gitarnya. Petikan gitar yang dimainkan Jisoo membuat para penonton semakin berteriak histeris.

 _ **I never forget you girl**_

 _ **I never forget you girl**_

Suara merdu Jisoo mulai mengalun saat ia menyanyikan sepenggal _lyric_ lagu milik seniornya, After School yang berjudul _'Because of you yang_ ' membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Semua mulai menikmati suara merdu dan petikan gitar yang Jisoo mainkan. Jisoo bernyanyi dan bermain gitar sembari otaknya berkerja untuk menggali kenangan-kenangannya dengan 'dia'.

.

.

 _When we first meet_

 _Saat itu, Jisoo sedang bercengkrama dengan Hansol di pojok ruangan bercat hijau. Tadinya ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga di sana, namun karena Jisoo dan Hansol selalu memakai bahasa Inggris saat berbicara, membuat Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak mengerti obrolan mereka pun menjadi jengah dan akhirnya ia menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk pergi dari sana. Hal ini membuat Jisoo dan Hansol terkikik geli melihat wajah frustasi Mingyu dan wajah bingung Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Mingyu._

 _Jisoo yang tadinya tertawa melihat ke dua saudaranya itu mendadak terdiam. Matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali masuk ke dalam ruang latihan mereka. Anak laki-laki itu tampak kebingungan. Matanya yang bulat hanya bisa memperhatikan satu persatu member yang sama sekali belum menyadari eksistensinya. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang anak itu kenal._

 _Jisoo tersadar begitu Hansol menepuk lengannya dengan cukup keras. Membuat Jisoo langsung menatap wajah Hansol yang terlihat bingung atas kelakuannya yang mendadak diam._

" _Dia siapa?" tanya Jisoo kepada Hansol. Jisoo menunjuk anak laki-laki tadi dengan dagunya. Hansol pun mengikuti arah dagu Jisoo. Lalu ia mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban 'tidak tahu'. Jisoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerak lelaki tadi. Entah kenapa Jisoo merasa dejavu. Ia bisa melihat dirinya pada anak lelaki tersebut. Ia mengingat dirinya saat pertama kali datang ke ruang latihan ini dan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang belum pernah ia kenal, bahkan belum pernah ia lihat. Jisoo pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki tadi._

" _Hallo." sapaan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat anak lelaki tersebut terlonjak kaget._

" _Hallo." balasnya lirih. Suara laki-laki tadi begitu lembut, suaranya mampu membuat hati Jisoo bergemuruh hebat. "Ahh. Perkenalkan, nama saya Yoon Junghan. Saya baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya." Anak lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Yoon Junghan ini segera melanjutkan ucapannya seraya membungkuk sopan dan memberikan senyum lebarnya ke arah Jisoo. Membuat Jisoo lagi-lagi terdiam terpana akan senyum indahnya._

 _Saat itu pula Jisoo tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona Yoon Junghan._

.

.

 _ **Can't remember how many years it has been since we broke up**_

 _ **But I cry every time when I think about you**_

 _ **Why I'm so eager to see you today?**_

 _ **The sound of rain droplets leaves my heart shaken up**_

Suara lembut Junghan yang meneruskan nyanyian Jisoo menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Junghan terlihat begitu menghayati, membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang yang mendengarnya berdiri.

Hati Jisoo berdenyut sakit. Lirik yang dinyanyikan Junghan benar-benar sangat pas untuk dirinya saat ini.

.

.

 _Broke up_

 _Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan kekasih cantiknya ini. Sedari tadi kekasihnya ini hanya diam menatap ke luar dari jendela mobil. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, lagipula apa yang ia lihat di luar sana? Hanya ada jalanan yang basah karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Jisoo sudah mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, namun Junghan-kekasihnya- sama sekali tak merespon._

 _Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka akhirnya berhenti di dekat sebuah gedung tinggi, gedung tempat mereka akan tampil langsung di hadapan para penggemar. Para penggemar pun segera mengepung mobil mereka. Semua member tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Begitu juga dengan Junghan, ia mulai tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi, membuat Jisoo bisa bernafas lega._

" _Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga." bisik Jisoo tepat di telinga Junghan. Hal ini membuat para penggemar berteriak lebih kencang._

 _Satu per satu member mulai keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke garasi mobil untuk mengambil payung. Hujan rintik-rintik masih saja turun, mereka harus melindungi rambut mereka yang sudah tertata rapi. Jika tatanan rambut mereka rusak, mereka tidak akan bisa membenahinya lagi, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu._

 _Jisoo menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Junghan yang tak kunjung membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. Junghan justru terlihat sesekali melirik ke arah belakang karena memang Jisoo dan Junghan duduk di depan bersama sopir. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu semua member keluar dari dalam mobil._

" _Kenapa tidak turun?" tanya Jisoo pada akhirnya. Junghan menengok lagi kebelakang, memastikan jika semua member sudah turun. Saat dirasa semua member sudah turun, Junghan menghela nafas berat. Junghan menunduk. Tangannya meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Junghan terlihat sangat gugup, hal ini membuat Jisoo mengkerutkan dahinya._

" _Hong Jisoo." panggil Junghan pelan. "Maaf. Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja." setelah mengucapkan hal yang paling tidak ingin Jisoo dengar, Junghan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana._

 _Blamm_

 _Pintu mobil tertutup dengan cukup keras karena ulah Junghan. Junghan segera berlari menuju ke arah Seungcheol yang baru saja berhasil membuka payungnya. Kedatangan Junghan di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Seungcheol cukup terkejut._

 _Jisoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang Junghan ucapkan tadi._

 _Apakah tadi Junghan memutuskannya? Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya? Atau mungkin dia salah dengar? Mungkinkah bahasa Koreanya masih sangat buruk hingga salah mengartikan ucapan kekasihnya?_

 _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan silih berganti di otak Jisoo._

 _Sembari berfikir, mata Jisoo masih terus mengikuti gerakan Junghan di luar sana. Matanya seakan terpaku pada sosok Junghan. Ia bisa melihat Junghan yang merapatkan badannya ke arah badan Seungcheol agar ia tak kebasahan. Ia juga bisa melihat Junghan yang tertawa lepas bersama Seungcheol, seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi sebelumnya. Junghan dan Seungcheol terlihat sangat mesra, berjalan beriringan, berjalan berdua dengan satu payung yang mereka genggam bersama. Seungcheol terlihat mengkalungkan lengannya pada bahu sempit Junghan agar Junghan bisa lebih dekat dengannya, terlihat sangat melindungi Junghan dari air yang mungkin akan membasahi tubuhnya. Dan Junghan sama sekali tidak keberatan akan perlakuan Seungcheol padanya._

 _Jisoo masih di sana. Jisoo melihat semuanya. Melihat kebersamaan Junghan dan Seungcheol._

.

.

 _ **I regret giving you my love**_

 _ **I regret getting attached to you**_

 _ **I regret holding you back**_

 _ **Why do I have to face the pain alone?**_

Suara Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang merupakan main vocal dalam grup mulai bersahut-sahutan. Semua penonton seakan masuk ke dalam cerita yang ada pada lagu tersebut.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kata demi kata yang ada pada _lyric_ tersebut. Setelahnya ia tersenyum getir.

.

.

 _Holding you back_

 _Ini sudah hari ke dua hubungan Jisoo dan Junghan berakhir secara sepihak. Sudah berkali-kali Jisoo mencoba untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Junghan, namun sangat sulit karena Junghan tidak pernah sendirian. Akhir-akhir ini Junghan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungcheol. Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo benar-benar sangat cemburu. Ia marah._

 _Tapi dia bisa apa?_

 _Di tengah kebingungannya, ternyata dewi fortuna masih memihak padanya. Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam bus, ia melihat Junghan duduk sendirian di dekat jendela. Junghan tampak sangat cantik seperti biasa. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat kuda, lalu ia juga menggunakan jepitan kecil berwarna orange di bagian poninya. Jisoo tersenyum melihatnya. Akhirnya harapan untuk berbicara dengannya bisa terkabul. Namun, senyum Jisoo pudar saat melihat Minghao yang sepertinya akan mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Junghan._

 _Jisoo pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam bus. Sebelum Minghao benar-benar duduk di samping Junghan, Jisoo segera mendorong Minghao ke kursi bus yang lain dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Junghan, membuat Minghao sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena terkejut akan ulah hyungnya ini. Berharap saja supaya Seungkwan tidak melihat wajah Minghao saat ini, atau Minghao akan mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras dari Seungkwan._

 _Jisoo mengerling ke arah Minghao sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan langsung dibalas anggukan serta senyum manis dari Minghao. Lalu Jisoo langsung melirik ke arah Junghan yang juga sedang meliriknya. Jisoo meringis dan refleks menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan merasa sangat canggung saat berduaan dengan Junghan seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Junghan acuh akan keberadaan Jisoo di sisinya, karena ia langsung menatap ke luar jendela bus lagi. Mulut Jisoo yang terbuka saat akan berbicara kepada Junghan langsung tertutup kembali saat Hoshi masuk ke dalam bus dan membuat kehebohan di dalam bus. Sepertinya kali ini Jisoo harus menunda untuk berbicara dengan Junghan -lagi-._

 _30 menit sudah bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Busan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Bus sedikit tenang karena beberapa member sudah tertidur. Mungkin mereka kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Latihan mereka memang diperbanyak setelah debut. Mungkin mereka hanya tidur selama 4 jam setiap harinya. Jisoo yang masih terjaga kembali melirik Junghan yang sepertinya masih belum ingin memejamkan matanya. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk berbicara padanya._

" _Junghan-ah." Jisoo mencoba memanggil Junghan dengan nada selembut mungkin. Berharap Junghan akan menatapnya, namun hanya deheman singkat dan lirikan tajam dari Junghanlah yang ia dapat. Jisoo menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Junghannya yang seperti ini._

 _Junghannya? Masih bisakah Jisoo berharap begitu?_

" _Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua?" Jisoo berucap sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu member lain yang tertidur, namun masih terdengar jelas ada penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Bahkan saat ini Jisoo sudah benar-benar duduk berhadapan dengan Junghan yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Jisoo._

" _Kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apa pun, Jisoo." akhirnya Junghan mulai buka mulut, namun ia masih menolak untuk menatap wajah Jisoo._

" _Lalu kenapa? Demi Tuhan, Junghan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk memutuskanmu, apalagi mengatakan hal tersebut padamu. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan hal itu?" Jisoo sudah benar-benar tersulut emosi. Namun ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di hadapan Junghan._

" _Jisoo. Sudahlah." Junghan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Jisoo yang sudah merah padam._

" _Sudah? Hanya itu? Ohhh..." Jisoo tersenyum mengejek. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Seungcheol? Kau meninggalkanku karena dia? Kau mencintainya? Begitu? Bagus sekali, Junghan. Semoga bahagia." Jisoo segera membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Junghan yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Bibir dan mata Junghan tertutup rapat. Lalu Junghan pun ikut membelakangi Jisoo dan meletakkan kepalanya pada jendela._

 _Jisoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Jisoo yang segera ia hapus dengan kasar. Nafas Jisoo menjadi memburu karena emosinya yang meluap._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I tried to be your only boy**_

 _ **And did you ever understood my heart?**_

 _ **Now it became the compass**_

 _ **Of broken love**_

 _ **Tears are flowing down**_

 _ **And soaks the dry lips**_

 _ **What should I do**_

 _ **Now I can't erase you out my mind**_

Kali ini giliran Jihoon yang bernyanyi.

Tangan Jisoo masih setia menari di atas senar gitarnya. Sesekali ia ikut bernyanyi mengiringi lagu yang Jihoon dendangkan.

Jisoo pun langsung teringat saat-saat dirinya masih bersama dengan Junghan.

.

.

 _You never understand my heart_

 _Jisoo sedang duduk menatap indahnya pantai Sokcho bersama dengan Jihoon, si lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini telah mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah muda. Saat itu Jihoon baru saja mengungkapkan kebahagiannya kepada Jisoo. Jihoon benar-benar merasa sangat tersentuh akan hadiah yang diterima oleh mereka saat ini._

 _Ya, semua member diberikan waktu untuk berlibur sebelum mereka kembali disibukkan oleh latihan untuk showcase debut mereka. Mereka berlibur di pantai Sokcho selama 2 hari 1 malam. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka semua sangat senang._

 _Saat Jisoo dan Jihoon masih asyik berbincang-bincang, tanpa sengaja mata Jisoo menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang cantik-Yoon Junghan- sedang berjalan bersama dengan Seungcheol di pesisir pantai. Tangan Junghan terlihat mengapit lengan berotot milik Seungcheol. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan kaki mereka yang beberapa kali terkena dinginnya air pantai. Jisoo juga dapat melihat Seungcheol yang menata kembali rambut Junghan yang berantakan karena terkena tiupan angin._

 _Dan yang paling membuat Jisoo kaget adalah saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba memeluk Junghan dari belakang dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Junghan agar ia bisa menceburkan Junghan ke air. Junghan terlihat berontak, kakinya menendang-nendang pasir, berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya terlepas dari gendongan Seungcheol._

 _Sungguh. Jisoo sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Jisoo pun berdiri, berniat untuk menghampiri keduanya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat..._

 _Ia mendengar tawa lepas Junghan saat bersama Seungcheol._

.

.

 _ **I cried a lot because of you**_

 _ **I laughed a lot because of you**_

 _ **I believed in the love because of you**_

 _ **I've lost everything because of you**_

 _ **I'm speechless, suffocatting and lonely**_

 _ **The world without you has**_

 _ **Chewed out my heart**_

 _ **Stomped on my dignity**_

 _ **Torn apart my heart**_

 _ **So why did you leave me behind?**_

Perpaduan 5 orang dengan perbedaan warna suara ini menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan yang indah. Membuat lagu ini semakin hidup.

Bernyanyi bersama saudara-saudaranya ini membuat Jisoo teringat dengan Junghan. Ya, dulu pun ia sering bernyanyi berdua dengannya. Bernyanyi sambil tertawa, bahkan mereka pernah bernyanyi sambil menangis.

.

.

 _The songs we sang together_

 _Jisoo tampak mengkedip-kedipkan matanya, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari mata indahnya. Ini semua salah Junghan yang tiba-tiba menyanyi lagu yang Junghan ciptakan sendiri secara spontan. Dan di dalam lagu spontan Junghan ini, terdapat beberapa kalimat yang membuat Jisoo teringat akan ibunya. Ia rindu ibunya yang berada jauh di sana. Di Los Angeles._

 _Sedangkan Junghan yang duduk di samping Jisoo, kini sudah sibuk mengusap air matanya dengan tisu. Hidung Junghan sampai memerah karena menangis. Jisoo pun tertawa melihatnya. Jisoo yang gemas akhirnya mencubit hidung Junghan. Membuat Junghan mengaduh di sela-sela tangisnya._

 _Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya ini terus menerus bersedih, akhirnya Jisoo mengambil gitarnya dan mencoba menyanyikan salah satu soundtrack Pikachu kesukaan Junghan. Jisoo membuat nada selucu dan semirip mungkin dengan Pikachu. Hal ini membuat Junghan mau tidak mau mulai tersenyum dan tertawa. Lalu mereka berdua pun bernyanyi bersama sambil menirukan pose-pose pikachu serta suara imut pikachu._

.

.

 _ **It also rained on that day**_

 _ **You've stared at me wordlessly**_

 _ **You've stared at nothing else but me**_

 _ **Those trembling gazes,**_

 _ **And the awkwardly forced smile**_

 _ **Speaks of our separation**_

Para penonton mulai melambai-lambaikan tangan mengikuti irama musik. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan baju mereka yang basah akan keringat dan mungkin karena air hujan juga. Memang tadi sebelum para penonton masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka sempat kehujanan saat mengantri tiket masuk. Mungkin saat ini di luar sana masih hujan.

Hujan ya? Saat ini mungkin hujan masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang dibenci oleh Jisoo setelah Junghan memutuskannya tepat saat hari hujan. Padahal dulu Jisoo sangat suka hujan. Jisoo suka hujan karena Junghan dan kini Jisoo benci hujan pun karena Junghan.

.

.

 _Your secret glances to me_

 _Hujan turun tiba-tiba, membuat semua member tidak bisa datang ke ruang latihan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam dorm._

 _Jisoo dan Junghan saat itu sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Jisoo nampak sibuk dengan laptop silvernya. Mungkin sedang mencari lagu-lagu baru. Sedangkan Junghan sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja Hansol datang._

 _Hansol meminta Jisoo membantunya membuat lyric untuk rap ciptaannya. Dan Jisoo pun dengan senang hati membantunya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat serius, namun kadang mereka tertawa jika salah satu di antara mereka mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat lucu yang tidak pantas dimasukkan ke dalam lyric. Saking seriusnya, Jisoo sampai lupa jika ia sedang bersama Junghan tadi._

 _Grekk_

 _Bunyi kursi yang bergeser membuat Jisoo dan Hansol mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Junghan. Jisoo dapat melihat mata Junghan yang meliriknya dengan sadis._

" _Aku ke depan dulu." pamit Junghan dengan wajah tertekuk. Lalu Junghan pun pergi dengan langkah tergesa menuju ke ruang depan. Jisoo pun ikut berdiri dan mengejar Junghan setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Hansol._

 _Saat Jisoo tiba di ruang depan, ia dapat melihat Junghan yang duduk di depan jendela memandangi air hujan. Jisoo pun mendekat dan mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Junghan._

" _Ada apa? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Kau marah?" tanya Jisoo._

" _Tidak." jawabnya dengan senyum. Namun Jisoo paham akan senyum Junghannya ini. Senyum Junghan tampak sangat dipaksakan._

 _Jisoo pun meraih tangan Junghan dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Junghan mau tidak mau duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Jisoo. Jisoo menatap tepat di mata coklat Junghan. Membuat Junghan salah tingkah dan refleks menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya kesegala arah. Jisoo pun tersenyum akan reaksi Junghan ini._

" _Jujurlah. Kau cemburu?" mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo membuat mata Junghan melotot tanda tak terima._

" _Te..tentu saja tidak."_

" _Kau gugup. Itu artinya kau memang cemburu." goda Jisoo sembari menaik turunkan alisnya._

" _A..aku tidak..."_

 _Grep_

 _Belum sempat Junghan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jisoo langsung memeluk Junghan dan menepuk-nepuk rambut belakang Junghan dengan pelan._

" _Cemburu juga tidak apa. Aku senang." ucap Jisoo sembari tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Junghan. Junghan pun mulai menaikkan tangannya, mencoba untuk ikut membalas pelukan Jisoo._

 _Di tengah hujan, mereka berbagi kehangat._

 _._

 _._

 _ **You've told me to leave**_

 _ **And the moment leave**_

 _ **You treat me as if I'm insane**_

 _ **It's just too hard**_

 _ **Then I cry silently and wordlessly**_

 _ **Cause I want to stay next to you**_

 _ **My love is true**_

 _ **Wanna go back to**_

 _ **When I was with you**_

Para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama-sama. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih menyentuh. Jisoo sempat melirik ke arah samping panggung. Dimana saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga ikut bernyanyi dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia melihat Junhui yang bergelayut manja pada Minghao dan Mingyu yang merangkul Wonwoo.

Membuat Jisoo kembali teringat akan perlakuan Junghan kemarin.

.

.

 _Backhug_

 _Mungkin sudah 2 hari berlalu setelah Junghan menolak untuk mengatakan pada Jisoo apa alasan Junghan memutuskannya. Dan hari ini entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka semua mengadakan fansign._

 _Seperti biasa, sebelum acara dimulai, setiap unit akan tampil. Dan saat ini, Hip hop unit lah yang sedang tampil. Sedangkan yang lain berada di belakang. Saat itu Jisoo dan Seungkwan sedang mengobrol dan tertawa berdua._

 _Hingga tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkar di kedua pundak Jisoo. Membuat Jisoo yang kaget tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tubuh Jisoo pun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Orang itu memeluk Jisoo dari belakang dengan kencang. Jisoo sampai merasa tercekik. Jisoo pun memegang tangan orang tersebut dan sedikit melonggarkan tangan yang memeluknya. Setelah pelukan di rasa tidak begitu kencang. Jisoo memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya. Mata Jisoo melebar setelahnya._

 _Junghan_

 _Junghan memeluknya_

 _Junghan memeluk Jisoo dengan senyum yang selalu Junghan beri untuk Jisoo saat mereka masih bersama. Hanya Jisoo yang pernah melihat senyum Junghan ini, karena memang hanya Jisoo yang Junghan beri senyum indah miliknya ini._

 _Kenapa?_

.

.

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **I need you**_

 _ **Even in my dreams I'm with you**_

 _ **Rewind back the time**_

 _ **I wanna kiss you again my love**_

 _ **My heart aches**_

 _ **It's too much to bear**_

 _ **And where are you?**_

 _ **Can't live without you**_

 _ **Please come back to me and stay with me**_

Kelima member bernyanyi saling bersahut-sahutan. Semuanya bertatap-tatapan. Hingga akhirnya, mata Jisoo dan mata Junghan bertemu. Setiap _lyric_ yang dinyatakannya sama persis seperti apa yang ia rasa. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Junghannya. Dia butuh Junghannya. Dan dia rindu Junghannya.

Apakah Junghan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Seperti dulu...

.

.

 _I miss you too_

 _Ruang latihan terasa sangat sepi. Karena Seokmin, member yang selalu heboh dan selalu membuat semua tertawa akan lawakannya serta Junghan, member dengan julukan malaikat itu tidak dapat mengikuti latihan hari ini. Membuat mereka semua tampak lesu. Hingga akhirnya Doogi PD memberikan mereka kejutan._

 _Wonwoo, Junhui, Mingyu, Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Hoshi duduk di depan meja panjang. Sedangkan Minghao, Hansol, Woozi, Chan, dan Seungkwan berdiri di belakang mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang syuting acara 17TV. Tiba-tiba PD nim mengatakan pada mereka jika ada penelepon yang masuk. Hoshi yang saat itu sedang memegang mic pun memberikannya kepada Jisoo._

" _Hai." sapa Jisoo dengan mic berada di depan bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Seakan-akan Jisoo benar-benar bicara langsung dengan orang yang di teleponnya._

" _Hai." sapa balik orang di seberang telepon. Suara ini sangat tidak asing bagi Jisoo. Jisoo sangat tahu siapa orang yang berbica di sebrang sana. Jisoo pun langsung tersenyum cerah. "My name is Junghan Yoon." lanjut si penelepon tadi._

" _Oooohhhhhh.." semuanya ber'oh' ria mendengar Junghan yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Inggris. Termasuk Jisoo yang ikut tertawa bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Lalu Jisoo menyodorkan mic ke arah Mingyu. Meminta Mingyu untuk berbicara pada Junghan._

" _Eh? Apa?" Mingyu kaget begitu mic berada di hadapannya. Karena Mingyu tak ingin bicara, akhirnya Jisoo kembali mendekatkan mic ke bibirnya. Jisoo kembali menatap ke arah kamera lekat-lekat. Benar-benar seperti ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Junghan._

" _Emmm. Aku merindukanmu." ucap Jisoo lembut. Dan ini sontak membuat seisi ruangan heboh akan suara "ohhhhh" atau "ahhhh" atau "awwwww". Bahkan Jihoon sampai memukul punggung Chan dan Hansol berkali-kali. Membuat Hansol terpekik kesakitan. Jisoo pun tersenyum malu akan sorakan saudara-saudaranya itu._

" _Aku juga selalu merindukanmu." balas Junghan di sebrang sana. Membuat Jisoo tersenyum malu-malu. Dan membuat member lain kembali heboh. Jisoo benar-benar tersipu. Ia terus menerus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Hingga akhirnya, Mingyu merebut mic di tangan Jisoo dengan kasar._

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah di dapat oleh vocal unit setelah mereka menyelesaikan penampilannya. Semuanya membungkuk sopan ke arah penonton dan tak lupa memberikan senyum bahagia mereka. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke backstage. Jisoo berjalan di barisan paling akhir. Hal ini membuat Jisoo dapat menatap punggung Junghan.

Junghan..

I miss you.. I need you.. I can't live without you.. Please come back to me.. And stay with me

TBC

Maafkan saya atas ketidak jelasan cerita di atas T.T .

Ohh.. Haiiii. Ada yang kenal saya? Ga ada? Ya sudah *pundung. Hehehe

Ini akun baru saya. Mungkin pembaca fanfic saya di akun satunya akan mengenali siapa saya karena gaya penulisan saya ini. Dan buat yang nanya lanjutan ff saya di akun satunnya, sabar yaa, masih saya ketik kok.

Saya datang ke akun ini khusus membawakan fanfic-fanfic Seventeen. Dan kali ini saya bawakan fanfic JiHan CoupsHan JiSol.

Cerita ini khusus saya bikin untuk adik ketemu gede saya, Silla, yang masih galau milih OTP. Padahal dulu kita berdua berasa mentok di JiHan. Tapi karena semakin banyaknya moment yang lebih W.O.W lagi, dia jadi uring-uringan.

Sebenernya Silla udah minta di buatin dari dahulu kala. Mintanya JiHan yang romance gitu. Tapi saya justru buatin angst (gagal) macam gini. Maapin teteh yaa.

Next chap bakal terfokus ke Junghannya ya. Ini mungkin cuma sampe 4 atau 5 chapter aja.

Silla bilang "Updatenya sekali-kali di ffn dong. Kalau yang review sedikit, apus aja." . Nah, saya ngikutin saran dari adik ketemu gede saya deh. Saya bakal lanjut kalau reviewnya lebih dari 7. Kalau kurang, saya bakal apus dan saya posting di blognya Silla aja bareng sama ff yang lain.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yaa.

Terimakasih


End file.
